Where is Kun?
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Winwin merindukan kakaknya. Dan, semua orang terganggu dengan itu. Fluff! Winkun! KunWin! NCT!


**Where is Kun?**

.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Undetected-relationship, Typo(s), Alur lambat, _ **Bahasa nonbaku**_

Pair! Kun x Winwin

Slight! SMROOKIES, NCT

.

Winwin bergegas masuk ke dorm NCT127 setelah beberapa hari pergi ke Jepang untuk SMTOWN tour. Jaehyun yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka bahkan sampai terdorong sakit tergesanya si namja berkewarganegaraan China itu untuk masuk.

Setelah meletakkan kopernya ke kamar yang dia tempati dengan Taeil, Winwin bergegas keluar lagi. Taeyong yang melihat ketergesaan dan kegelisahan di wajah sang adik segera menahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kun-ge."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Winwin. Membuat Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari satu kata itu sebenarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuta keluar dari kamar dengan handuk di bahu. Tapi, melihat aigoo teamnya di ruang tengah dia memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Wae?" tanya Yuta pada keduanya.

"Kun-ge…"

Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang Winwin ucapkan. Tapi kali ini disertai bibir cemberut, dia menjelaskan dengan kedua tangannya. Menunjuk ke arah pintu lalu kembali menyebut nama teman terdekatnya.

"Oh, kau mau mencari Kun? Taeyong, dia ingin mencari pacarnya." Kata Yuta sambil berlagak seperti penerjemah untuk Winwin. Taeyong memutar matanya malas. Tanpa Yuta bilang pun dia sudah tahu.

"Bukan pacarku!" Sentak Winwin. Gurat sebal terlihat jelas di dahinya.

"Heih! Masalah membantah saja kau lancar Korea."

"Kita baru sampai. Lebih baik kau temui dia besok saja. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu."

Taeyong berusaha memberikan nasehat untuk Winwin karena namja itu terlihat lelah bagaimanapun juga. Jadwal konser kemarin cukup menyita energi dan Taeyong tidak ingin satupun bandmatenya sakit.

Tapi, sepertinya niat baik Taeyong gak kesampaian. Winwin mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bergetar, matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kun-ge… Hueee!"

 _Oh Shit!_

Taeyong dan Yuta kelabakan. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Winwin tapi tentu saja sia-sia karena yang dia inginkan hanya _Kun-ge_ nya _._

"Kamu sih!"

"Heh! Kamu juga gak bantuin!"

Akhirnya Yuta dan Taeyong malah saling menyalahkan. Untung si paling tua datang. Dia menanyai Winwin yang masih , si roomate Winwin yang memang selama ini selalu memperhatikan teman barunya itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti saat sang adik terus memanggil nama Kun.

"Ya sudah. Kau pergi saja tapi jangan pulang larut-larut ya. Pokoknya jam 9 sudah harus di sini."

Mendapat ijin dari sang tertua membuat Winwin berhenti menangis. Dia mengangguk antusias lalu segera keluar dari dorm dengan berlari. Suara pintu yang tertutup kasar menghentikan pertikaian Taeyong dan Yuta. Serempak mereka menatap pintu utama yang baru saja terbanting lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Taeil yang berdiri di samping mereka dengan bingung.

"Hyung sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Yuta.

"Loh, Winwin mana?" tanya Taeyong setelahnya.

"Udah pergi cari Kun. Dasar kalian gak pengertian. Dia tuh kangen sama Kun, harusnya kalian ijinin kek atau temenin kek. Malah berantem sendiri. Sekarang ayo maafan."

Yuta maupun Taeyong kicep. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain lalu serempak saling minta maaf.

"Maaf ya, Yong."

"Iya. Aku juga minta maaf Yut."

Lalu mereka bersalaman.

Taeil cuma senyum lihatnya. Dalam hati miris. Kenapa cowok 20 tahunan masih minta maaf pake cara yang kaya bagitu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dari pada masalahnya gak selesai.

.

Winwin memencet password dorm SMRookies dengan beringas. Dorm yang satu lantai di bawah dormnya itu ditinggali oleh mereka yang tidak aktif dalam NCT. Dalam bayangan Winwin, dia bakal disambut sama pelukan hangat Kun-genya yang gak dia temuin hampir sejak dia debut.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu, lebih tepatnya di sofa ruang tengah. Sepasang pemuda sedang memadu kasih. Seorang yang tubuhnya lebih kecil berbaring tertelungkup di atas seorang lagi yang tubuhnya lebih besar. Bibir mereka bermain di atas bibir yang lainnya. Menyalurkan kerinduan setelah beberapa hari terpisah. Demi dewa! Cuma 3 hari padahal!

Tangan nakal Johnny bermain-main di atas punggung Ten yang membuat kekasihnya itu melengkuh di antara ciuman mereka. Menambah sensi yang membangunkan suatu gairah di tubuhnya.

"KUN-GE!"

 _Mampus! Sapa tuh!?_

Teriakan Winwin sontak membuat Ten langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Johnny.

"Pura-pura mati Ten. Pura-pura mati!" bisik Johnny.

"Siap hyung."

Lalu mereka benar-benar pura-pura mati.

Winwin sampai di ruang tengah dan melihat dua temannya sedang saling tumpuk. Aneh melihat bagaimana mereka tidur apalagi pakaian Ten belum juga berganti sejak dari bandara.

"Hyung, tidur?" tanya Winwin lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Ten tanpa rasa berdosa.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Ten akhirnya membuka mata sambil berpura-pura baru bangun.

"Eoh, Winwin. Kenapa?"

Johnny ikut membuka matanya setelah itu.

"Tidurnya kok pake Johnny hyung. Pake kasur dong hyung."

Senyumin aja. Ten maupun Johnny cuma senyum mendengar bahasa Winwin yang acak-acakan sekaligus kepolosannya yang keterlaluan.

"Iya, Win. Nanti hyung pindah kok." Setelah itu Ten segera turun dari atas tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat Johnny mendesah kecewa. Rasanya mau nyeburin Winwin ke laut tapi kok ya ada yang punya. Johnny belum siap liat Kun ngamuk. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Kun-ge?"

"Dia tidak disini. Sejak pagi keluar entah kemana." Jawab Johnny.

Kesedihan langsung terlihat di wajah Winwin. Tapi dia gak mau nangis lagi. Apalagi di depan dua penggembira itu. Bisa-bisa nanti kalau mereka berdua yang nenangin dia malah nangis ngakak, kan gak lucu.

"Ya udah."

Winwin tadinya mau langsung pergi tapi tiba-tiba Hansol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Win, Yuta di dorm?"

"Heem." Jawab Winwin sekenanya sambil jalan.

"Yes! Emang kalian doang yang bisa ena-ena? Abis ini aku juga bisa!"

Hansol nyaris melet bahagia ke Johnten tapi kalimat Winwin selanjutnya buat dia hampir nangis diem. JohnTen mah cuma ngakak aja.

"Sama Taeyong hyung…"

Lalu pintu dorm mereka jadi korban selanjutnya dari gebrakan Winwin.

.

Kali ini dia berlari dengan pasti ke gedung SM. Dimana lagi di Seoul Kun akan pergi kecuali ke tempat itu. Sebelumnya Winwin sudah pergi ke dorm trainee China dimana dia pernah tinggal dulu bersama Kun untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi disana tidak ada siapapun. Mereka pasti pergi latihan. Dan semakin besar pula kemungkinan Kun ada di gedung SM.

Winwin mencari di setiap ruang latihan. Ruang vokal, dimana Kun paling banyak menghabiskan waktu. Lounge, dimana Kun biasa bersantai. Kantin, dimana Kun sering makan. Toilet cewek, dimana Kun gak pernah ada di sana. Nyaris semua dia kelilingi untuk menemukan sang pangeran. Semua orang dia tanya tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Jae, kamu kok manis banget sih?"

"Dari lahir, Jen. Makanya Mark suka…"

Jeno diem. Tapi dia gak mau kalah. "Jeno juga suka…"

"Suka apa?"

"Suka Jaemin…"

Gak mampu berkata-kata, Jaemin diem ngempet teriakan senengnya sampe pipinya jadi merah.

"KUN-GE!"

Teriakan Winwin menggema di ruang latihan dance yang biasa SMRookies pakai. Padahal dia sudah sangat yakin Kun ada di sana. Tapi penampakan dua anak kecil yang sedang bercanda adalah satu-satunya kehidupan di ruangan itu. Winwin merasa kecewa.

"Winwin hyung? Kok disini?" tanya Jaemin. Dia langsung berlari menuju kakaknya, meninggalkan Jeno di sudut ruangan.

"Kun-ge?"

Jaemin sedikit bingung. Ia menatap Jeno seakan menyuruhnya mendekat lalu benar saja. Jeno mendekati keduanya.

"Kun-ge. Disini?" tanya Winwin.

"Tidak. Seharian dia tidak kemari hyung."

"Oooh.." lagi-lagi Winwin diberi kabar yang sebenarnya gak ingin lagi dia dengar. Bahunya merosot. Sepertinya Taeyong benar. Seharusnya dia menemui Kun besok saja.

"Jangan sedih hyung." Hibur Jaemin.

Winwin mengangguk lalu dia menatap mata Jaemin setelah itu Jeno. "Tadi, di bandara, Mark, kangen Jaemin."

Mata Jaemin membulat antusias saat nama hyung favoritnya disebut. "Benarkah? Ya ampuuun…"

Jeno meratap dalam hati. Padahal belum juga 5 menit setelah dia berhasil menggombali Jaemin tadi, sebelum Winwin datang. Sekarang Jaemin balik lagi ke Mark. Nasib…

.

Member NCT127 ada di ruang tengah, menikmati mi cup mereka sambil nonton Zootopia yang udah berkali-kali mereka tonton. Sebenernya hyung line pingin nonton Fifty Shades of Grey tapi disana ada Mark sama Donghyuck jadi sementara mereka hanya bisa ngempet napsu. Paling enggak sampai dua curut itu mereka racunin pake obat tidur.

Saat lagi seru-serunya, teriakan melengking Jaemin menghancurkan fokus mereka dari Zootopia. Mark yang mendengar suara itu segera menyambut adik-adiknya, Jaemin dan Jeno, diikuti Donghyuck. Sementara itu Winwin melewati ruang tengah untuk ke dapur dengan wajah ditekuk yang jelas.

"Wah! Kebetulan! Kumpul bentaran yuk. Beli es krim deket sini." Ajak Mark yang tanpa dia sadari mengundang sorak sorai hyung line di hati mereka.

"Ya udah. Yok. Jemput Jisung bentar terus kita berangkat." Semuanya setuju.

" _Iya dek… yang lama ya perginya…"_

" _Demi dewa! Fifty Shades of Grey! Referensi buat main ama ebeb bunny."_

" _Duh, nanti kalo udah selese nonton, gue mau main sama siapa nih? Taeyong apa Hansol hyung ya?"_

" _Shit! Nanti gua main solo nih!?"_

Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala hyung line. Saat magnae line akhirnya pergi, Winwin dateng habis minum di dapur. Dia ditangkap banyak pasang mata. Wajah polos nan sedih Winwin seketika mengubah pikiran mereka.

"Nonton film-nya besok aja deh. Ada anak kecil." Jaehyun gak jadi masukin DVD ke DVD player. Semua orang setuju tanpa protes.

"Gimana? Seneng ketemu Kun?" tanya Taeil.

Winwin menggeleng. "Kun-ge. Belum ketemu…" setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar.

Yang lain saling pandang untuk cari sebuah titik terang. Tapi bahkan mereka gak terlalu paham kenapa mereka harus cari titik terang itu. Toh, lampu udah tepat diatas mereka.

Akhirnya tanpa ada suara, keempatnya makan kembali mi cup yang tersisa. Tak lupa menghabiskan milik Mark dan Donghyuck juga. Biar gak mubazir.

Bel pintu tiba-tiba bunyi. Tanpa lihat intercom, Taeil langsung membuka pintu.

"Annyeong, Taeil hyung."

"Oh! Kun!"

Laki-laki China itu tersenyum saat Taeil menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dia masuk ke dalam dorm NCT127 untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu sambutan yang sama hangat dia dapat dari member lainnya.

"Winwin mencarimu…"

"Iya. Semua orang bilang padaku setiap aku lewat di depan mereka. Ibu kantin, petugas kebersihan, bahkan Soman sajang. _'Kun, kau dicari Winwin.'_. begitu…"

"Ya sudah temui dia sana. Ada di kamar tuh." Yuta menunjuk kamar yang ada di ujung lorong.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Kun langsung menuju ke sana.

Kamar Winwin dan Taeil tidak terlalu bersih. Bisa dibilang berantakan. Kun harus mencari celah diantara baju yang berserakan untuk berpijak.

Punggung Winwin terlihat jelas di tempat tidurnya yang ada di bagian atas. Rambut es krimnya membuat Kun nyaris tertawa geli tapi untung dia bisa menahannya.

Saat wajah Kun sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat tidur Winwin, dia baru berbisik.

"Baby…"

Kun lihat Winwin tersentak. Entah ketakutan atau terkejut. Yang pasti namja itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya nyaris 180 derajat. Kun menjerit dalam hati. Takut kalau-kalau tulang leher Winwin patah setelah itu.

"KUN-GE!"

Winwin menjerit. Dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya sampai kepalanya membentur plafon.

 **DUAK!**

"Astaga! Sicheng!"

Tapi malah seperti Kun yang merasakan sakitnya karena Winwin sama sekali gak peduli. Dia memeluk leher Kun dari tempatnya yang tinggi itu. Bahkan tanpa takut jatuh.

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku rindu Kun-ge. Sangaaaat merindukanmu. Walau semua orang baik dan perhatian, tapi aku tetap butuh Kun-ge. Tanpamu aku merasa sendirian…"

"Iya-iya. Maaf tidak menemuimu." Kun mengelus punggung Winwin lembut. Ingin menghadirkan kesan hangat di pertemuan kembali mereka.

Kun tidak ingin berbohong bahwa dia tidak merasakan apa yang Winwin rasakan. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi. Dia tidak bisa merengek pada agency agar tidak memisahkan mereka. Dia juga tidak bisa bersikap egois dan menahan Winwin untuk debut di unit yang sama dengannya saat sebuah kesempatan yang lebih baik muncul di hadapannya. Kun, sebagai seseorang yang lebih dewasa berusaha menahan perasaannya.

"Kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu ke-"

"Ke dorm SMRookies, dorm china line, gedung SM, bahkan kau bertanya di tengah rapat para pemegang saham, eum? Soman sajang benar-benar heran denganmu dan langsung menyuruhku menemuimu. Asal kau tahu saja."

Winwin berkedip. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ia melakukan hal sejauh itu. Tapi penyesalan sama sekali tidak ada dalam benaknya. Yang pasti, Kun sudah ada di dekatnya sekarang. Dan itu membuat Winwin sangaaaaat senang.

"Aku merindukanmu lho. Sungguh lho…"

"Iya aku tahu Sicheng… Aku juga merindukanmu…"

"Terus bagaimana dong? Jangan asal rindu saja. Ajak kencan atau apa begitu…"

Tawa renyah Kun membuat Winwin makin kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kun.

"Setelah kau selesai promosi."

"Saat itu kau sibuk untuk debutmu."

"Kalau begitu setelah selesai promosi debutku."

"Ah! Kun-ge menyebalkan! Itu kan lama sekali."

"Lalu kau maunya kapan?"

"Sekarang…"

Winwin merajuk. Dia berkedip imut pada Kun.

Kedipan itu membuat Kun tersenyum miring. Gemas dengan tingkah temannya yang sangat imut.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua mendorong tubuh Winwin untuk berbaring lagi di tempatnya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh itu.

"Kun-"

"Untuk sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Lihat matamu itu. Seperti panda."

"Tapi-"

"Besok kita jalan-jalan. Kau bilang ingin ke Sungai Han lagi 'kan? Besok malam kita pergi kesana…"

Winwin ingin mengeluh lagi tapi bibirnya terkunci. Matanya juga sebenarnya sudah sangat berat. Kun di depannya bahkan terlihat samar. Sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Winwin menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke Kun.

"Janji ya?"

Kun mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Winwin.

"Janji…"

"Tapi! Tapi! Kun-ge disini dulu. Tunggu aku tidur ya?"

Kun mengangguk. Winwin tersenyum puas.

"Sini tanganmu."

Winwin tak tahu kenapa Kun meminta tangannya. Tapi ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya juga.

Kun mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong jaketnya. Sebuah cincin kecil dengan gambar kelinci putih menghiasinya. Ia memasangkan cincin yang sebenarnya untuk anak kecil itu ke kelingking Winwin.

"Yeppo…"

 **Blush!**

Winwin merasa pipinya menghangat. Ia melihat bagaimana Kun mencium cincin itu sesaat kemudian yang secara tak langsung mencium tangannya.

"Cincin ini hanya aku dapatkan dari mesin game. Maaf kalau buruk."

"Tidak. Aku sangat suka. Terima kasih…"

Tanpa sadar, Kun tak melepaskan tangan itu. Ia malah menyamankan jalinan jemari mereka diatas kasur Winwin. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk si rambut es krim.

"Kun-ge…"

"Hmm?"

Hanya sekilas Kun mengalihkan pandangan ke cincin kecil di jari Winwin. Saat ia kembali menatap temannya, dia sudah tertidur. Panggilan itu hanya igauannya.

"Winwin…"

Kun membalas. Semua panggilan yang Winwin berikan padanya seharian ini.

.

Keempat pasang mata itu memandang momen Winkun dengan tatapan geregetan. Yuta bahkan menggigit daun pintu dan Jaehyun gak mampu menahan air mata terharunya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. kalau hubungan mereka sangaaat polos seperti itu." Komen Taeyong.

"Kupikir hubungan tanpa cium bibir tuh gak hot, ternyata malah so sweet banget ya guys…" Jaehyun ngomong sambil mikirin kelincinya yang jauh di sana. Yang selantai lebih rendah darinya.

"Duh, anak kita Yong… dapet cogan."

"Iya Yut. Aku bangga… untung kamu bikinnya sama aku. Kalo sama Hansol paling jadinya kaya Heechan."

"Masa sih?"

"Heem…"

"Doyoung hyung…"

Taeil kan jomblo. Dan dia gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kata jomblo menyelinap di otaknya. Dia natep adik-adiknya. Merasa tersakiti. Merasa paling hina. Merasa dia gak pentes idup lagi kalo esok hari dia masih tetep jomblo.

"Yut, emang kamu cukup sama Taeyong sama Hansol doang? Mau gak, nyoba sama aku?" dan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Taeil.

Taeyong udah ngelempar sendalnya, Yuta sesek napas, Jaehyun bahkan nyaris cari kiai buat ngerukiah Taeil.

 _Let's just close the door._

Kita tinggalkan keempat somplak yang tambah gak waras gara-gara batal nonton film bokep.

Kun masih setia menatap wajah Winwin yang lucu saat tidur dengan mulut setengah terbukanya.

"Jaljja, Sicheng…"

.

.

END

.

A/N: fyuuuh! WINKUN PERTAMA GUEEE! Dan bahasanya amburadul… sengaja memang pingin senyaman mungkin bikinnya.

Oh Iya! Ini nih! Kita punya pendatang baru. AUTHOR BARU NCT! Hola hola hola. Temenku sendiri, ceritanya selalu menarik, penulisannya juga rapiii. Setelah kutodong berkali-kali dengan Dojae, akhirnya dia menyerah. Hwehwehwe!

Cek Bionya ya…

www . fanfiction u / 6787815 / just - ishtar

Maaf kalo typo. Tanpa read ulang…

 _Last, Hope You Like It ^^_


End file.
